2nd Gen
by FestusGirl
Summary: Important moments in the lives of the second generation of demigods. A look in the lives of the children of Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Caleo and Frazel :)
1. Introduction

**Beginning Notes**

My school is absolutely cruel. They organised a sports day. ON THE HOTTEST DAY OF THE WEEK :( I won't go into details, let's just say it wasn't so fun, and I now have a burnt face.

So yeah, I had a bad day, and what can make it better? Writing a fanfic! Hope y'all enjoy, all characters belong to Rick Riordan. (because I used info from the books to name the 2nd generation kids)

**Introduction**

The Jackson kids:

**Charlotte Silena Jackson**: Named after Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. 17 years old. Black hair, grey eyes.

**Luke Bobby Jackson**: Named after Luke Castellan and Bob/Iapetus. 15 years old. Blond hair, green eyes.

The Grace kids:

**Star Reyna Grace**: Named after Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. 16 years old. Brown hair, blue eyes.

**Anne Thalia Grace**: Named after Thalia Grace. 15 years old. Blond hair, blue eyes.

**Liam Hedge Grace**: Named after Coach Gleeson Hedge. 13 years old. Brown hair, color changing eyes.

The Valdez kids:

**Esperanzo Valdez**: Named after Esperanza Valdez. 16 years old. Caramel brown hair, brown eyes.

**Ogene**** Valdez**: Named after the island Ogygia. 14 years old. Brown hair, brown eyes.

The Zhang kid:

**Samantha Emily Zhang**: Named after Sammy Valdez and Emily Zhang. 13 years old. Black hair, gold eyes.

The Solace kid (adopted):

**Bianca Solace**: Named after Bianca DiAngelo. 14 years old. Brown hair, green eyes.

**End Notes**

So yeah, those are the second generation demigods. Each chapter will deal with one of them and something important in their life. First chapter will be about Charlotte. Coming very soon. Hope y'all have a great day, byeee :)


	2. Charlotte is bi

**Beginning Notes**

Here's the first chapter. In this chapter Charlotte is coming out to her parents as bi. All characters belong to Rick Riordan, hope you enjoy.

**Charlotte's POV**

Today is the day. The day I've been dreading for a while, but also look forward to getting over and done with. Today I'm going to finally tell my parents that I'm bisexual.

I feel kind of guilty for putting this off for so long, because I've known it for almost two years now. My parents and I have a pretty good bond. I tell them everything. I told them about my first boyfriend, my grades, my first breakup, that I got in a fight at school, you get it. Except that I'm bi. Only my best friend Esperanzo knows about it. But today that would change.

When I get home, my mother is sitting in the kitchen reading a book. 'Hey Mum, where's Dad?' I ask.

'Visiting Grover. How was your day?' she asks, putting down her book.

'Yeah, fine,' I say. 'When will Dad be home?' My mother shrugs.

I go to my room and try to do some homework, but I can't concentrate. I sit down on my bed and listen to some music. Maybe that will help. I don't know what's wrong. Am I stressed about coming out? It's not like my parents will disown me, some of their best friends are gay. I know they'll accept me for who I am.

I can't imagine how hard it must be for those who get disowned by their family, just because they love someone. And sadly it happens a lot. I sigh. I just have to find the courage. Gods, how do people do this?

There's a knock on my door. 'Come in,' I say. The door slowly opens and Luke steps into my room. 'Hey, Lukie.'

'Hey. Um, Mum said that I should check how you were doing. She said you looked a bit tense when you got home.'

'That's because I am kind of tense,' I admit.

Luke sits down next to me. 'What's going on sis?' he asks.

I take a deep breath. Luke deserves to know, and I think that telling Mum and Dad will be easier if he knows. 'I... I'm bi,' I say.

Luke is silent for a little. He probably has to take in the news. After a while, he says: 'Wow, Char, that's awesome.'

'Yeah, I want to tell Mum and Dad tonight,' I explain.

'You'll do great,' he says, and leaves.

That evening while we're having dinner, I decide to just do it. I look at Luke, and he nods slightly. I reach under the table for his hand. He gently squeezes my hand and his encouragement motivates me.

'Mum, Dad,' I say. 'I'm bisexual.'

My dad blinks as if confused, but then he says: 'Wow, that was... sudden. To be honest, didn't see it coming.'

My mother swats his shoulder. 'You never see anything coming Seaweed Brain.' She turns back to me. 'Sweetie, how long did you know?'

'Almost two years now.'

'Does anyone else know?' my father asks.

'Just Lukie and Esperanzo.'

He nods. 'Well, as long as you're happy, I'm fine with almost anything,' he says. I smile. I definitely have the best family ever.

**End Notes**

I know, a bit short, but I still think it's nice. If you have any ideas, just let me know, I don't have anything specific planned for the next chapter yet. Hope y'all have a great day. Byeee :)


	3. Bianca's anniversary present

**Beginning Notes**

**Sakhmet and Hathor**: _This is cool. Keep writing!_

Well, thank you. Funny how a review this simple can be inspiring :)

In this chapter Bianca Solace has a hidden talent for writing, and uses it to make an awesome present for her parents' anniversary. (and I still don't own any characters)

**Bianca's POV**

Again and again. More words, more stories. New characters, new twists. Writing was the only thing that could entirely distract me from my problems. I wasn't so open with my parents as I'd seen with the Jacksons, so I had to find my own way to process my problems.

It was only when my notebook came to an end of empty pages, that I realised how much I'd written since the beginning of the school year. It had started out as a little joke for myself, but later on I'd thrown loads of passion into my work.

'Hey, Papa, do you by any chance have a piece of paper lying around?' I ask.

He quickly glances around the room. 'Here,' he says, leaning over the table. 'Use this old envelope.'

'Thanks,' I say, and hurry back to my room. I finish what I was working on, on the envelope, and stick it in the back of my notebook.

I flip back to the front of the notebook, just to read my old work for fun. The first few pages were just very short stories with no important plot or anything. The characters were kind of dull and unrelatable. Later on I started making the stories somehow combine into a bigger story, and it actually connected. Then there was an empty page. After that, my biggest story took up the rest if the notebook.

As I re-read the whole thing, I saw how much of my own emotions were thrown into the characters, making them seem so real. The timeline was a bit of a mess, seeing as I'd just been writing to distract myself from my problems. But somehow, it was a complete story. If I could just fix the timeline...

'Hey, whatcha up to?' Daddy says as he sits down next to me on my bed.

'Daddy, you're home early.'

'Yes, a lot of volunteers came to help today, so I didn't have to do so many shifts. Of course, volunteers don't have any operating skills, so I still had to do that.'

'Aha,' I say, hiding the notebook behind my back.

'What are you hiding?' Daddy asks. 'Is it a diary?' he says, playfully poking me in my ribs. 'Hey, Neeks, Bianca has a diary!' he shouts down the stairs.

Papa comes running up the stairs. 'Ooh, I love secrets,' he says.

'Papa!' I protest.

'So, where is it?'

When Daddy had called Papa, I'd quickly, but carefully shoved the notebook under my mattress. I stood up and wiggled my arms. 'Maaagic,' I tease.

'Oh, don't worry munchkin, we'll find out,' Daddy says.

'Anyways, dinner is ready,' Papa says.

I don't take the notebook out from under the mattress until I'm sure Papa and Daddy are asleep. I silently creep into Papa's office and 'borrow' one of his notebooks. I walk back upstairs and take out my notebook. It was going to take quite a while, but I was going to rewrite the whole thing, so that Papa's empty notebook would be filled with just the big story. My notebook was pretty big, and I wrote quite small, so there was a lot of rewriting to do.

I worked through almost the whole night. It's a good thing I'm free tomorrow, as I didn't get much sleep. I'd decided that when the whole story was rewritten, I'd send it to a publisher. And _if _the book got published, I'd give the first copy to my fathers as their wedding anniversary present.

I didn't really realise how long it had taken to write that story, and rewriting it took even longer, because I had to write down the exact same thing, unless I thought of something better, but then I'd have to change it. And all that had to be done in time, because I know it takes a long time to hear anything back from the publisher. And if it didn't get published, I still wanted a present for my fathers.

Every free moment I had, was dedicated to the story. When I was finally finished, I immediately sent it to a publisher, not even giving myself time to second guess.

Until I heard from the publisher, I was continually nervous. My friends would ask me what was wrong, and I'd just shake them off. I felt horrible at doing so, but I had to keep the book a secret.

One afternoon I got a letter back from the publisher, saying they loved my book, and that it would appear in the bookstore. I sent them a letter back asking if they could send me the first copy, and if they could make sure that the book didn't appear in the bookstore until after the anniversary, so it would be a total surprise for my fathers. I didn't get an answer back until the day before the anniversary.

'Bianca, dear, there's a packet for you!' Daddy yelled.

I ran down the stairs extremely excited.

'Neeks, did you order anything for her?'

'No, I thought you did.'

'Uuh...' I said. They looked at me sternly. I figured that if I said it was for the anniversary, they'd leave it alone. 'Um, it's for your anniversary,' I say quickly taking the packet from Daddy's hands. I ran up to my room, leaving my fathers dumbfounded. But as I had suspected, they didn't argue any further about it.

I carefully opened the packet, and inside lay a glorious copy of my debut novel. I beamed at it, before taking it out and placing the card I'd written inside. I wrapped it in rainbow wrapping paper, (yes, I know, very cliché) and hid it in my cupboard. I couldn't wait to give this to them.

The next morning I run downstairs with the present in my arms. Papa and Daddy are sitting on the couch, Papa's head resting on Daddy's shoulder. Honestly, if I didn't ship Star and Luke, they'd totally be my OTP.

'Happy anniversary!' I say, handing them the present.

'Aaw, thank you,' Daddy says, kissing me on the forehead, as I sit down next to him.

They unwrap the present, and as soon as Papa sees it, he smiles. 'So that's what the secret diary was about,' he says.

'Wow, munchkin, I can't believe you never told us,' Daddy says.

'Me neither,' I admit. 'And tomorrow it will officially be for sale in the bookstore.'

Papa reaches his hand out to me. When I take it, he says: 'We're so proud of you.'

Daddy puts an arm around both of us, and we just sit like that for a while. It was one of the best moments of my life.

**End Notes**

Tadaaa! Another chapter done :)

Bianca mentioned that she really ships Star and Luke, so maybe I'll do a chapter on that? Anyways, hope y'all have a great day, byeee :)


	4. Luke's date

**Beginning Notes**

**DO NOT READ THE BEGINNING NOTES IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TRIALS OF APOLLO YET!!**

**_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED..._**

**Guest: **_Yea... and Jason dies in the Trials of Apollo book 3... sooo..._

I know... :'( And I'm literally counting down the days until the fourth book arrives (93) just to be proved wrong... And yeah, even if that point alone is ignored, they broke up... sooo... Let's just all pretend they lived happily ever after okay? AU.

As mentioned in the last chapter, Bianca ships Luke and Star, but is that because they would make a good couple, or because they like each other but are just sooooo oblivious? *cough cough, like Percy during almost the whole pjo series, cough cough* (still don't own the characters)

**Luke's POV**

Why do TV shows always make blind dating seem so easy? Because they plan it out? Because they just hired actors? Or because it actually_ is_ easy? I don't know. But it always seems to be like: _You guys like the same thing? Cool, go on a blind date. Oh, you guys can get along? Well, you're welcome! You just found your soul mate! _No. It doesn't go like that.

'Hey, Char?' I ask.

'Yeah?'

'I need your help.'

Charlotte puts her book down and turns to me. 'What is it Lukie?'

'I... uh... well, this girl asked me on a date... I guess?' I say.

'You guess?'

'Yeah?' It really sounds like I'm asking her if the girl asked me out, so I quickly add: 'But here's the thing: I don't actually know her.'

'But would you want to go on a date with her?' Charlotte asks.

'I guess?'

She laughs. 'Lukie, do you want to get to know her, yes or no?'

'Yeah?'

'Well, you'll go on a date with her, see how it goes, and if you like each other, maybe...'

I nod. 'Thanks Char.'

'No problem.'

So Charlotte thinks I should try something new, and see how it goes. I mean... it's not bad advice, but I need a second opinion, so I go see Star. 'Mum, Dad, I'm going to Star!' I shout before I close the door behind me.

...

'Hey, Luke,' Star says.

'Hey, um, I have a problem, and I need your honest opinion on it,' I say.

'Sure, but can we like, go get some Starbucks or something, Liam has some friends over and-' There is a loud crash somewhere. 'And they can get pretty noisy.'

'Yeah, sure,' I say.

We go get some Starbucks, but decide to go sit on a bench in the park nearby. 'So, your problem?' Star asks.

'Ah, yes,' I say. 'So this girl asked me out.'

'That's great! What's she like?' Star asks.

'See, that's the problem. I don't know her. And I don't know if I should go out with her,' I admit.

'I take it Char told you to follow your heart and do what feels best?'

'Yeah, something like that.'

'Thought so,' she said smiling. 'Well, it's not bad advice. What _do _you want?' she asked.

That made me think about it properly for the first time really. Did I want to go out with a girl I barely knew? 'I mean, she seems nice,' I say. 'And she doesn't look too bad.'

'But do you want to go out with her?' Star asks.

'If only I'd know her a bit better...' I say.

'Well, after the date you will.'

I considered that for a little. 'Yeah, that seems right,' I say.

Star smiles. It's adorable. 'Have you ever been on a date?' she asks.

'No,' I admit.

'Wow. Do you know what to do on a date? Wait, where are you guys going?'

'Somewhere. We're like going out to dinner,' I say.

'Aha. Any idea what a gentleman should do on a date?' she asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Not really...'

'Tell you what: we'll go on a practice date for you, and then you'll know how a perfect date should go, you two will get along and... And you'll make a cute couple,' she said. Her smile fades at the last part. Or was I just imagining that? 'Of course it won't be a real date,' she adds.

'Okay,' I say.

We get lunch together, and Star tells me what to do, and what not to do. We discuss some good conversation topics, which I'm _extremely_ grateful for, because even with my close friends I rarely know what to talk about, and I'm practically going on a date with a stranger.

'Okay, smile a lot,' Star says. 'You have an adorable smile, and I bet she'll love it. Girls love a happy partner.'

'Okay,' I say. Honestly, she's the one who should smile more, she could light up the night sky with that smile.

After lunch we walk home together. 'So, when is your date?' Star asks.

'Saturday.'

'I'm coming over to make sure you look good,' she says.

'I always look good,' I joke.

'Whatever Prince Charming.'

...

Saturday evening comes, and I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be. My practice date with Star had been fun, so I supposed this would be about the same.

'How will I know if it's a good date?' I ask. It's almost time for me to go, and Star is making some final touches to my outfit.

'If she makes you happy, if you had a good time,' she says, straightening my tie.

I take a deep breath. 'Don't worry, you'll do fine,' she says.

The date by far wasn't as good as the practice one. It wasn't as fun, things didn't go too smoothly, and even though I had prepared enough good conversation topics, we barely had a proper conversation. It was very awkward. I didn't even get to know the girl, like I had hoped.

When I got home, Star and Charlotte were waiting for me.

'And? How did it go?' they asked.

I shrugged.

Charlotte walked up to me and gave me a hug. 'I'm sorry to hear that Lukie. I promise your next date will be better,' she said. 'But I'm really tired, so we'll talk about it tomorrow, kay?'

I nod. Charlotte goes to bed, so Star and I are alone.

'What happened?' she asked.

'I don't know. It's just... You said that if I had a good time and if she made me happy, it was a good date. Did I have a good time? Not really. But did she make me happy though? Not in the slightest,' I say. If I'm honest, I was just disappointed that it didn't go as well as our practice date.

'Did you at least get to know her?' Star asks.

'Nope. I just thought it would be as easy as the practice date,' I say.

'What do you mean?'

It's quiet for a while. Then it clicks. How I'd had fun on a _practice _date, how I noticed the little things, like the little curl in her hair that was too short to be tucked behind her ear, or that her eyes shine differently with every emotion, but they always shine. How I'd enjoyed watching her smile. Why hadn't I noticed before? All this time, I'd tried new things, while what I was waiting for, was right here all this time. I liked Star.

I don't know how, but suddenly it was just like in the movies where everything is perfect. I tilted my head a little, and it seemed like the world around us stopped when our lips touched. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. When we break apart, I finally answer her question: 'Our date was just better. You make me happy Star Grace.'

'You make me happy too Luke Jackson,' she says, and leans in for another kiss.

**End Notes**

Aaaw, that makes me happy. You know what else makes me happy? All your guys' reviews. Seriously, they make my day. So please, leave some more so I know what you guys thought of that chapter. And if you have any ideas for the other characters, feel free to let me know. Have a great last day of Pride Month y'all, byeee :)


	5. Someone to believe in Anne

**Beginning Notes**

I'm so sorry I've been inactive lately, but I was very busy, been traveling a lot, so... Anyways, I've also been binging Glee, so I'm now obsessed with singing (even though I sound like a dying seagull) and I thought that it would be good for Anne (to sing, not to sound like a dying seagull). So hope you guys enjoy this chapter, all rights go to Rick Riordan.

**Anne's POV**

I hate it when people say that your dreams are impossible. I've had it plenty of times. When I was 5 years old, I dreamed of being a fairy. But not just any fairy. The tooth fairy. Yes, that's right, when people asked me 'So, what do you want to be when you grow up?' I'd simply say: 'The tooth fairy.' I'd grin at them with all my child innocence, and then they always told me that that might be too hard, or to dream a little smaller than that.

Of course, everyone has that strange childhood dream phase. I remember Liam telling everyone he was going to marry the queen of England. Good luck there little brother.

But even after that phase, people still told me I dreamt too big. When I was 9, I wanted to learn Slovak. Don't ask me why. When I'd tell people about it, they'd nod and be like, 'good for you'. But the look in their eyes gave them away. It was disbelief. So I tried proving them wrong. I studied a bit every day, but when I went to high school, I didn't have the time anymore. So I don't speak it fluent yet, but I'm getting better. Slowly.

The first years of high school, I didn't have time for a new dream. I was working hard, spending a lot of time on my education, and even trying to cram learning Slovak into my schedule.

Now I found my new dream. I want to sing, and write songs, and maybe even be famous. But I'm too scared to even sing in front of my family, let alone the entire world. And I know people will judge me. But I want to prove them wrong that even if the dream is unachievable, I'm willing to take the risk and overcome my fear.

...

'Anne, I swear, if you can't even sing to me, how do you plan on getting famous?' my sister Star says. 'No offence,' she adds.

'None taken,' I say. 'But to answer your question, I don't know. I want to be able to just take a deep breath and not be afraid. To sing to a crowd. A crowd that came for me,' I say dreamily.

Star takes my hand. 'Someday you will.'

I smile. 'Thanks sis.'

I get up and walk to my room. I think about what Star said. If I can't sing for her, why would I want to be famous? But it's nice that she still believed in me though.

I try to think of why I'm so afraid to sing in front of people, but I can't come up with any logical reason, so I go outside. Maybe I'm not afraid to sing in front of a crowd, maybe I'm just afraid to try it. Yes, that's right, I've never even tried to sing in front of a crowd. I have tried to sing in front of my family, but never in front of a crowd. Those people don't know me, so it can't be that bad, right?

Wrong.

I walk the streets, seeing if there is a nice place to 'perform'. I don't find what I imagined, but I find a crowded place that wouldn't be too bad. I wonder if I should announce that I'm going to sing, or just burst into song. I think of how I'd react if I were in the crowd. I think I'd prefer to announce it, but how do I do that without it sounding kind of weird?

I end up deciding to just randomly burst into song, because why not? I see a wooden box that would make a nice 'stage' to get people's attention. I get up on it and look at my crowd. Some people have stopped doing what they did to look at what I'm doing.

Sing_! _I urge myself on. _Just open your mouth and sing!_ But I can't even open my mouth. More people stop and stare, and I bet they're wondering what the heck I'm doing.

My eyes start to water. What am I doing? Finally I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. I can't. _I can't. _Why are all these people staring?

GET_ OFF THE BOX! _I tell myself, but I'm glued solid to my spot, frozen with fear.

The people aren't interested anymore, and go back to their businesses. A tear rolls down my cheek. And finally I force my legs to move, and get off the damn box. I run home, tears now streaming down my face. I can't believe it. I can sing to myself, but why do I shut down at sight of others?

I run to my room and fling myself onto my bed.

'Annie, you okay?'

I look up and see that my mother is standing in the doorway.

'Not really,' I say.

She walks over to me and sits on my bed. 'What's wrong?'

'I can't sing.'

'Baby, of course you can. I hear you almost every night,' she says, and takes my hand.

'Wait, you guys can hear me?' I ask.

'Yes, the rooms here aren't soundproof,' my mum jokes.

'Oh... Is it any good?'

'That's an opinion, but I find it great,' she says.

'Really?' I ask.

'Really. And your dad thinks so too.'

I smile. 'Thanks. Maybe I should just perform blindfolded.'

My mum raises her eyebrows at me. 'Maybe you should.' With that she leaves.

_Perform blindfolded_. That's when it hits me: Recording a song is like performing blindfolded. People will only play the song and hear me, but they won't see me sing it. I flip through the pages of the notebook in which I keep my songs. I think for a minute and then the words come to me.

When I'm finished, I immediately rush down the stairs and almost run into my dad on my way out the door. 'Sorry Dad! Oh, I'm going to Ogene's, I'll be home for dinner,' I say.

'Okay, have fun,' my father says and plants a kiss on my head.

...

I ring the doorbell to the Valdez residence. I stand impatiently as I wait for someone to answer.

'Hey, Annie! What are you doing here?' Leo says when he opens the door.

'I'm here for Ogene, is she home?' I ask.

'Yeah, she's in her room.'

'Thanks!'

I run up the stairs to Ogene's room. 'Genie!' I shout when I open her door. 'I need your help,' I say.

'Anytime,' she answers, winking at me.

I sit down next to her on her bed. 'I wrote a song, and I need your honest opinion,' I explain.

'Sure, let me hear it,' she says. I hit play on my phone and my voice sounds from the speaker.

I can see her head nodding to the beat. 'Yeah, it's really good,' she says. The door opens and Ogene's brother Esperanzo walks in. 'Hey sis, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Oh, hi Anne.'

'Hey,' I answer.

'What are you guys listening to?' he asks.

'Annie wrote a song!' Ogene says excited.

'Really?'

'Yeah,' I say, feeling my cheeks redden.

'Damn, that's good!' he says.

...

I go home feeling happier than ever, and like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. They liked it, and they didn't even comment on the singing, which means it isn't that bad. Maybe that was all I ever needed, for someone to believe in me.

I take a deep breath and hit upload.

**End Notes**

So, I guess I'll have to explain the phone part: I thought that since they're second generation demigods, monsters can't track them if they use electronic devices, and their scent is weaker as well. So yeah, I hope you guys liked it, and if you have any ideas for the others, just let me know, have a great day y'all! Byeee :)


	6. Esperanzo the third wheel

**Beginning Notes**

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I can explain... Wait... Okay, nevermind, I don't have a good excuse. Anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter, it's about Charlotte setting Esperanzo up with someone. Characters belong to Rick Riordan, except Ellie and Jake. (Who are normal mortals for those of you who are interested.)

**Esperanzo's POV**

'Hey, do you want to go to the movies with us?' Luke asks.

'Just you two?' I ask.

'Well, no,' Charlotte starts.

'I thought so, but yes, I want to join you and your girlfriends,' I interrupt. They both flush bright red. 'But! I get to choose the movie, since I'll be third wheeling all night,' I add.

'Deal,' Luke says.

I decide on the new superhero movie, because, well, superheroes are awesome. We meet up with Star and Ellie- Charlotte's new girlfriend- and head off to the cinema.

'I'm so excited!' Ellie says, making a little skip in her steps.

'Me too, Ranzo's got an excellent taste in movies,' Charlotte says.

'Well, good thing you guys brought me along on your double date,' I joke.

'Aaw, we won't leave you alone to third wheel,' Star says, and reaches up to ruffle my hair.

'Yeah, right,' I say.

The movie is awesome, and the popcorn makes it even better somehow. _Popcorn. Why did that become the ultimate movie snack? Why not pizza? Or cookies? Cookies are the best_.

That's when I realize that unlike what Star said, they did leave me hanging: Luke has his arm around Star's shoulders and Charlotte and Ellie are sharing a tub of popcorn, their heads really close together. And then there's me, sitting in the middle, thinking about why the movies chose popcorn over cookies...

...

'That was so awesome!' Star says, when we all walk out of the cinema.

'Yeah...' I say.

'Hey, is anything wrong Ranzo?' Charlotte asks.

'Oh, it's nothing Char,' I say. She gives me a quizzical look, and I know she knows it isn't nothing. But she keeps quiet anyway.

We wait for Ellie's bus to take her home, and then we walk to Star's house.

'Bye guys,' she tells me and Charlotte before giving Luke a peck on the cheek and disappearing inside.

Next we walk to the Jackson's house, and when Luke is inside, Charlotte asks me: 'Esperanzo, what's wrong? And don't you dare tell me it's nothing.'

'Nothing?' I try, even though she told me not to. She stares at me with her piercing grey eyes. I sigh.

'I'm just so tired of third wheeling,' I explain.

'C'mon, it can't be that bad, right?' she says.

'Charlotte, are you coming in or do you want the mosquitoes to get in before you?' Annabeth calls from inside.

'Sorry mum! I'm going for a walk with Esperanzo if that's okay?' Charlotte calls back.

'That's fine, just close the door, yeah?'

She closes the door behind her, and we make our way to the park. 'You were saying?'

'That I'm always the third wheel,' I say.

'Name a few examples.'

'Well,' I say. 'Genie's birthday party. You were hanging out with that dude you kind of liked, Star and Luke were in their too-oblivious-to-realise-anything-phase. And I was hanging out with the snacks.'

'Then there was last month,' I continue. 'Anne's first live show, where she met her boyfriend. I was supposed to be there for moral support, but then she ran into Jake and left me behind. And not to forget today, you can deny it, but I was definitely third wheeling.'

Charlotte sighs. 'I'm sorry,' she says.

'Don't be, I'm happy for all of you. It's just... I sometimes wish I had someone too,' I say.

Charlotte wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

'Thanks Char,' I say. When we pull back, she's smiling very smugly. 'What?' I ask.

'You just admitted that it's time for me to set you up with someone.'

'NO! Char, that's not what I meant! HEY! Come back here!' I shout after her as she turns around and makes her way back home.

'Bye Ranzo, see you tomorrow!'

...

'Huh, didn't think she would be your type,' Charlotte says. It's lunch break, and ever since that night, Charlotte has been joking about setting me up with someone.

'Ha-ha,' I say sarcastically.

'No, seriously, you've kind of been staring at her for the last five to ten minutes,' Charlotte explains.

Even though she's right, I'm not going to randomly admit that I've been staring at Lacey Tanaka from my art class. But she's just so beautiful.

'Not true,' I say.

'I might have believed you if you'd have said that looking me in the eyes, but as I've just told you, they're glued to that girl,' Charlotte says. I playfully punch her shoulder. 'I'm sorry, I just thought you were tired of being a third wheel,' she says.

Then Star and Ellie come over. 'Hey babe,' Ellie says, pecking her girlfriend's lips. 'Hi Esperanzo,' she says, and sits down next to Charlotte.

Star sits down next to me and says: 'So, what's up?'

'Ranzo's got an eye for that girl over there,' Charlotte says, nudging her head in Lacey's direction.

'Lacey Tanaka?' Star asks.

'Yeah. I- I mean, yeah that's her, but I don't have an eye for her,' I say.

Ellie raises her eyebrows at Star and Charlotte. 'You guys thinking what I'm thinking?' she says.

Charlotte grins. 'Oh, heck yeah, I am.'

...

When I get home, Dad is searching all the cupboards he can reach. 'Hey, kiddo, how was school?' he asks.

'Fine, I guess.'

'You guess?'

'Yeah, Charlotte is trying to set me up because I told her I was sick of being the third wheel,' I explain.

'I can relate. What do you think Jason did between us saving the world and me meeting your mother?' he says.

'Try to set you up?' I guess.

'Exactly. Now, come here with those long legs of yours, and open those top cupboards. Calypso baked cookies, but she hid them from me, and I can't find them.'

We found the cookies. Mum wasn't very happy when she got back home.

'Why do you think I hid them?' she asks.

'I don't know Sunshine, you tell me,' Dad says.

'Ugh, now Ogene and I haven't even had one. I should have known you'd help him,' she says, turning to me.

'Sorry, but cookies are my weak spot. Definitely your blueberry ones,' I say, swallowing the last bit of cookie.

'I'm glad you like them, but you could have left some for me and your sister, you know.'

'Could have.'

'So, how depressing was your day that you had to eat all the cookies?' Ogene says, walking into the room.

'Very depressing, Charlotte's trying to set me up,' I explain.

Mum raises her eyebrows. 'That indeed sounds do depressing, boy am I glad I'm not you,' she says sarcastically.

'Mum!'

...

The next day after school, Ogene comes up to me. 'Hey, bro, there's something important going on in the auditorium,' she says.

'What's so important that you need me?' I ask.

'Um...'

'Well?'

'There were some kids who hit me,' she says.

I immediately make my way to the auditorium.

'I swear, if you touch my sister again, I'll-' I start to say when I burst through the door, but there's no one there. Except for Lacey Tanaka.

'L-Lacey?' I say.

'Hey Esperanzo,' she says.

'But... Ogene said there were kids who were hitting her,' I say, confused.

'Huh, well Star said someone was waiting for me, but I take it, it wasn't you,' she says.

'Star Grace?'

'Yeah,' she says.

'Oh, I'll get them,' I say.

'Who?'

'Oh, um... Star, Charlotte and Ellie. And I suppose Ogene now too,' I say.

'What did they do?' Lacey asks.

'They're uh... trying to set me up with you,' I explain feeling a bit embarrassed.

'I know.'

'What?' I ask confused.

'I know,' Lacey repeats. 'I overhead Star, Ellie and Charlotte talking about it in the hall,' she says.

'Oh, I don't know if that's more or less awkward than this already is,' I say.

'Is this awkward?'

'I don't know about you, but I think it's pretty awkward.'

'It would only be awkward if I rejected you,' she says.

It's silent for a while. 'Wait... so does that mean...?' I ask.

'Yes, I like you silly. Now I think of it, it would also be awkward if they were setting you up for no reason.'

'Oh they're not,' I say, laughing a little.

'So... Now what?' she asks.

'Do you maybe want to go on a date sometime?' I ask.

'Are you free tonight?' she asks. 'We could go see a movie.'

'Yeah, that would be great.' I say.

'Well, I'll see you then.'

We exchange numbers and I'm so happy that I almost don't notice Star, Ellie, Charlotte and Ogene high-fiving in the background. _Almost._

**End Notes**

Well, that was another chapter. And I put the best friendship between Charlotte and Esperanzo in there. Did you like it? If you guys have any ideas for other the characters, let me know.

Also, yes, you read that right: _Tanaka__. _From Drew Tanaka. I thought that would be a nice reference. Hope y'all have a great day, byeee :)


End file.
